Snow and Frost
by Write-To-You
Summary: (Written for Snowbert Secret Santa 2017- For TopazStars) Julian finds Caitlin standing in the snow, and later has a very interesting conversation with Frost.


**Author's Note: Here is your Snowbert Secret Santa, Topaz! (check out** **TopazStars** **, awesome writer and friend) You didn't give me a wish-list, so hopefully you like what I came up with :)**

"What are you doing out there?"

Julian's voice broke the perfect silence of the slow covered sidewalk. There was no one in sight, not even a car. No one was stupid enough would brave the snow storm attacking Central City.

Except, apparently, him and Caitlin.

Caitlin turned slowly. There were snowflakes stuck to her hair, and a few even resting delicately on her eyelashes. She smiled at him, "Just enjoying the snow."

"Bit cold, don't you thing?" Julian asked, stepping up beside her on the sidewalk and shivering.

"I don't feel cold anymore," Caitlin admitted, shrugged, "Ever since Frost got to share half of my brain I've been able to put my hand on dry ice and it doesn't even hurt."

"Not even going to ask how you tested that."

Caitlin laughed softly, the sound echoing in the snow-dampened city street, "Just one of the many experiments I ran over the past few months."

"I see," Julian fell quiet, trying to preserve the soft silence of the first snow of winter.

He felt Caitlin's small, cold hand slip into his glove, and looked down at her, smiling. She looked back up at him, her expression borderline adoring, "You don't have to stand out here with me. I like watching the snow fall."

"I can go back inside if you want to be alone."

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that," Caitlin said hurriedly, "I like the company, too. You had just said that you're cold-"

Julian leaned down and gently kissed her, snowflakes melting in between their lips. Caitlin tasted of hot chocolate, and he could smell the peppermint from her shampoo. It was one of the only shampoos that Frost would tolerate, abhorring the idea of anything flowery scented. Julian didn't mind it- he happened to like the smell of peppermint.

"I like being out here with you," Julian said softly when he pulled back, "It's peaceful."

Caitlin smiled at him, turned back to watching the snow fall. It fluttered down from the darkened evening sky, slowly covering the pavement and turning it white.

After a long moment she sighed, "I've got to go. Frost wants to talk to you."

Julian's raised his eyebrow, "Uh... She does?"

Caitlin rolled her eyes, "Quite a bit. Actually she's rather jealous of the fact that she doesn't get barely any time with you. She's got quite the crush on you, you know."

Julian turned a bit pink and cleared his throat, "She does, does she?"

Caitlin just grinned. Then her eyes turned from hot chocolate brown to a sharp mint blue, and there stood Frost, in all her white haired glory.

"Hello, handsome," Frost said flirtatiously, smirking at Julian and tilting her head back. She stuck out her tongue and caught a few snowflakes. They didn't melt, and Julian raised his eyebrow. He hadn't even considered the idea that snow just wouldn't melt on Frost.

Frost pulled her tongue back in a shot him another look. She had seen him staring at her mouth, though she didn't actually know the reason why.

"See something you like?"

"Pardon?" Julian coughed, going red. Frost never failed to make him extremely flustered, even more so then usual.

Frost only winked at him, and he felt her icy fingers skating up and down his arm. It sent shivers up his spine for more reasons then one. He squirmed a little bit and the movement stopped.

"Caitlin said you wanted to talk to me," Julian said awkwardly after awhile, "What did you want to say?"

Frost pouted, "Looking to get rid of me so quickly?"

"No- no!" okay, so actually yes, but Julian wasn't going to say that, "I was just, er, wondering."

Frost shrugged noncommittally, "Sometimes a girl just wants to talk, ya know?"

"Um... can't say I do."

Frost snorted. Then she grew a little more serious and raised her eyebrow at him, "So, Albert. I'm one half of Caitlin, and I deserve to know. When are you proposing?"

"What?!" Julian choked, gaping at her, both eyes and mouth wide open, " _What?!"_

Frost snickered, "I knew I'd get a reaction but I didn't think it would be _that_ big," She patted his arm, "Remember to breath, handsome. It was only a question."

"Yes, but- but- but- that's- that's"

Frost raised her eyebrows, gesturing impatiently for him to spit it out.

"That's so- so- _big_ ," Julian managed finally, flapping his hands ineloquently to try and elaborate his point, "I haven't thought that far ahead yet."

"Oh," Frost looked disappointed, "And here I thought you'd be popping the question any day now," she paused and reconsidered, "Well. _Iris_ thought you'd be popping the question any day now, and I happened to sort of agree with her."

"Did she?" Julian squeaked, "Have you and Iris been talking about Caitlin's married life much, lately?"

Frost shrugged, "She approaches me occasionally. I honestly find her annoying."

"Is that so?"

Frost shrugged again, "Yeah," she said, "But hey, Caity seems to like her so I guess she must be semi-okay."

"Caitlin likes me," Julian threw out, "Does that mean _I'm_ semi-okay?"

"Well, I already thought that," Frost said, rolling her eyes, "Boys are so clueless."

"Right," Julian nodded, "Whatever you say," he was quiet for a long moment before realizing they had gotten off track with their conversation, "Frost... does _Caitlin_ want me to propose?"

Frost grinned, winked, and suddenly, white hair was brown and Caitlin was blinking up at him.

"Um..." she murmured, looking very uncomfortable, "I hate it when she does that."

"Yeah," Julian swallowed, watching the snowflakes flutter onto Caitlin's nose, "Yeah, me too. Makes conversations a bit difficult."

"Gives me a headache," Caitlin huffed, "What did you guys talk about?"

Julian turned to face the street and slung an arm around her shoulders, "Oh... nothing much important."

 **Author's Note: Okaaay, so that was admittedly very random. But I hope you liked it, Topaz!**


End file.
